


Boredom Creates A Curious Mind.

by imasheep



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imasheep/pseuds/imasheep
Summary: When Lena said she’d take her to see the restricted labs of L-Corp, she was thinking more guided tours and demonstrations of new technology they were developing.Not, This.





	Boredom Creates A Curious Mind.

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly four in the morning, and me being the idiot I am, decided to request prompt ideas.
> 
> But I got one done. 
> 
> Yay me...

Kara was... Bored, to say the least.  
When Lena said she’d take her to see the restricted labs of L-Corp, she was thinking more guided tours and demonstrations of new technology they were developing.

Not,  _this._

Not watching Lena wonder off to work on a project, leaving Kara, alone, in the middle of a lab while people hustled past her. She felt like she was getting in the way a bit. Like she was just, there. Not contributing or having her say in anything. Just another person in a sea of bodies.

She contemplated leaving for a minute. 

_Lena wouldn't notice_ , she thought, _she's busy_ , she thought again.

But that was until she got distracted.  
A trolley labelled ‘failed' was left by the labs entrance, probably put there to be collected by someone and be disposed of.

And that’s how Kara found herself connecting the last wire of a circuit board to a power outlet and now all that was left was the outside body. One she had already pre-crafted with her hands, bending and twisting metal to for the shape of a small body. 

Grabbing the metal, Kara affixed it around the clutter of technology and looking to see if no one was watching, she used her heat vision to seal it all together.

To say this type of thing was a child’s project on krypton, she was proud of herself. It had been years since she had done anything like this and she still remembered how to put a such a complex thing together.

“Kara?” She whipped round to see Lena stood there, her arms crossed and a confused but curious look on her face.“I wondered where you went,” She continued, “I was talking with a colleague for a minute and the next thing I know you disappeared.”  
Kara smiled sheepishly. She knew she shouldn’t of wondered off but it was just too tempting.

“I'm sorry...I was jus-“ she sighed, “I was a little bit bored, y'know.” She said while forcing a laugh out.

Kara saw horror flash across Lena’s face, but before she could apologise, Kara cut her off, “But it’s totally cool, I was pretty occupied.”  
Kara turned around to grab her little creation and then coming back around to face Lena but this time she had a tiny little figure in the palm of her hand. 

With a beaming smile she pushed her hand towards Lena, urging her to take it.  
The darker haired woman frowned slightly before gently picking it up. She inspected it slightly, her mouth falling open, “Kara...is this- is this a robot?”

Kara beamed still replied, “Yeah! Well, sort of. It’s more like a toy robot that children play with, if I had more parts it would be a lot more advanced.” She reached over and flicked a little switch she had built in to it and watched it come to life, walking in circles on Lena’s hand.

Lena’s mouth was still agape and Kara suppressed the urge to laugh. It was a sight to behold. 

When Lena finally found her ability to speak again, pride laced her voice, “Kara, this is incredible but how?”

Kara had a smug look on her face, “That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.”

And with that, she strutted out of the lab while Lena looked like a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly.

Later that day while they were both out to eat Lena blurted out, “How would you feel about working with me in my biomechanical lab?” 

And Lena wasn’t the speechless one anymore.

 


End file.
